The candidate, Britt C. Reid, DDS, PhD, requests support via a K-22 grant mechanism consisting of a 1-year Scholar Development Phase and a 3-year Faculty Transition Phase. The purpose of this support is to develop methodologic and content expertise, leading to a career as an independent investigator in the field of health services/outcomes research for issues related to head and neck cancer and faculty member at the University of Maryland School of Dentistry. The 1-year Scholar Development phase will consist of course-work, seminars, questionnaire development, a research project, and mentoring under the supervision of JM Samet, professor and chair, department of epidemiology, Johns Hopkins School of Public Health. Additional mentoring will be provided by NJ Powe, professor and director of the Welch Center for Prevention, Epidemiology, and Clinical Research at Johns Hopkins University. The 3-year Faculty Transition Phase will consist of a pilot study, faculty development at the University of Maryland School of Dentistry, and development of an R01 grant proposal with the candidate as the principal investigator. Supervision of the Faculty Transition Phase will take place under LA Cohen, professor and Chair, Department of Oral Health Care Delivery, University of Maryland, School of Dentistry in conjunction with an expert advisory committee consisting of JM Samet, and senior investigators DM Winn of the National Cancer Institute, and RV Katz of New York University School of Dentistry. The long-term career goal is to become a faculty member and an independent investigator of health services and outcomes of head and neck cancer patients and an expert, regular, and significant contributor within this field. To accelerate progress toward this goal, and build upon the candidate's recently acquired the basic knowledge of epidemiologic methods and analytic skills, course-work and experiences specific to health services research and head and neck cancer outcomes are planned.